


君のそばにいたいよ

by karia0709



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karia0709/pseuds/karia0709
Summary: Chinese main一个伪电话play
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 8





	君のそばにいたいよ

越来越冷的冬季，连每一束阳光都是一种恩赐。

启介训练完，回到自己的住处时天色也已不早。他不是那么讲究的人，以前和凉介住大房子的时候，属于他自己的那片地盘一直乱的难以见人，只有凉介偶尔嘴上说说他的时候，才会象征性地腾出一块够别人坐的地方，时间久了，凉介也习惯了。  
在东京比赛的这阶段，他也就是租了个单间公寓，没有过多的陈设，只有一个够舒服的浴缸和一张够他打滚的大床，待在公寓的时间不多，反正这里对他来说只是一个提供休息的住处。许久没联系过的贤太曾调侃过他，东京回群马，也就那么一小会，何必特意要在东京住，原本自己家住着不是更舒服。  
“那不行，让别人以为我是多依赖着大哥的。”

话是这么说没错，可是不争气的也是他自己啊。  
不能去想啊，一想就会一发不可收拾。掏出的手机被启介在床上扔了又扔，索性转头扎进了浴室，待他出来天色已经完全黑了下来。  
八点差十五分，启介穿着宽敞的睡衣躺下，洗了澡一身疲惫全然消失，腰间硌着个硬硬的小东西，摸出来一看是刚才随手乱丢的手机。  
几个按键熟练地拨出，两声滴后接通了。  
“喂，您好。”  
是自己朝思夜想的声音了。  
“アニキ……”是不同于以往的软糯声线，细细的流转在并不宽敞的房间里。  
“启介吗？”凉介的声音放松了许多，背后却有些许嘈杂的鸣笛声。  
“アニキ在开车？”启介弓起腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。  
“嗯，晚上和中村院长有点事，耽误了些时间。”  
凉介默不作声地把车里的天气预报电台声音调小，好在东京地区的已经播报完毕了。  
“上次那个把外甥女带来和大哥相亲的那个？”  
“他硬塞的，我没要。”凉介听见电话那头传来启介的偷笑声，不禁又补了一句“我有一个粘人的还不够吗。”  
“怎么了，アニキ不喜欢粘人的吗。”该说启介是直脑筋好呢，还是真的单纯。凉介身边天天接触的都是个个一本正经的从医人员，一丝不苟无论工作还是私下都很少打趣，好在他有启介这么个宝贝弟弟，让凉介能在他身上把生活的酸甜苦辣都尝过一遍，说是一种幸福也不为过。  
前方红灯亮起，凉介一手放在排挡上，轻轻点着指尖，舒展开的眉头泛着笑意，电台被他轻轻关上，车内安静地能听到启介传来的呼吸声。

“启介，你想不想我？”

他哪知道，对方仿佛着了魔一样，被他这简单的一句话噎了许久。  
同样安静的室内，启介耳边仍回响着凉介的那句话，一贯磁性的低音顺着电波传入，就好像一块石头丢进池塘泛起了阵阵涟漪，情绪变得一发不可收拾了起来。近来本就执意不去多想关于凉介的许多事，哪怕一丝一毫的分心都会影响跑圈上的成绩，却在每每回到公寓，独自一人处的时候，那人的声音，习惯，乃至触感，都是能闭上眼就想的起来的。

“会いたい…”

凉介缓缓拐过弯，把车驶入自家住宅门里，他听见沙哑的一句轻言，平日里启介细微的变化他都能了如指掌，此刻声音里带着些许闷哼，他便略知一二。

启介闭起眼睛，把头半埋在枕头，虽然是他大哥，但是他也不想把因为凉介一句话就把自己撩拨了这种羞耻的话说出口。身体却诚实地起了反应，想来是因为自己忍太久了，而凉介总是知道，什么最能触动他。  
“嗯......”

“自己都没解决过？”凉介熄了火，耳边的声音却渐渐升温。让他想起每次要的也是他，而每次自己触碰起来又想逃离的也是他，启介的生理需求向来也是他帮着解决的，嘴边笑意挂不住，室外的寒意顺着开了的车门溜了进来，凉介拎过文件包进了屋。

“启介，我到家了。”  
暖暖的声音勾起情绪，启介把耳麦调大，衣服布料摩擦的声音，地板上走路的声音，都分外清楚。他想象着凉介在玄关处把带着体温的风衣递给他，每次出门回家后都会有的亲吻，身下的欲望连同那人触碰的感觉都逐渐清晰了起来，睡裤前端隐隐湿了小块，外面寒风凛凛，启介整个人却都如火烧一般。

“アニ…キ…哈嗯…”启介向来不是什么畏畏缩缩的人，知道凉介已经到家，便再也克制不了自己，细碎的呻吟伴着夜里愈发情色的水渍声，呼出的气息迷蒙了眼，全身心都只向着凉介一人。

凉介靠在阳台点起了烟，屋内打着暖气，他穿着一件单独的高领毛衣却一点不觉得冷，启介隔着电波传来的声音分外真切，他闭上眼缓缓吐出丝丝烟屡，压下内心的火苗。

“……舒服吗。”

“嗯……我要アニキ……”一字一句说的诱惑不已，凉介感叹，不知是他调教的太好，还是自己的软肋已经被这小子摸了个透。

“要我什么，嗯？”  
冷静是他最大的长处，就算那么多次启介在跟前，他也能把对方的耐心磨没了再一口吃个精光，现在这分外难得的耳边情调，最难受的也不是自己，凉介不慌不忙地哄着。

另一头的启介在被窝里自己跟自己较地火热，明明知道凉介不是个轻易能满足的人，身下的手来回了好几次，就是没法像凉介触碰他一般到酥到骨髓。奈何两个人隔着电话与距离，纵使再熟悉自己的身体也达不到那个人的触感。  
最终还是败给了自己的欲望。

“呜嗯……要アニキ摸我的身体…哈…想亲你…想——”

“想抱着你狠狠贯穿你。”

电话那头没有征兆地传来了沉默，与细微的颤抖音。  
凉介把烟掐掉回了屋，一不留神露出了内心的想法，想必启介一下子接受不了，换做是在身边，早已经被弄哭了吧，其实启介是个心思细腻的男孩，但又对唯独对自己毫无保留。浴室镜子前还放着启介留下的刷牙杯，多少个清晨在这里亲吻过他，挑起的眉头和泛着光的眼神印在心头，凉介默不作声地背靠着洗手池，将耳麦塞紧了些。

电话的另一头，启介虽然不是受虐狂，但是凉介那恰到好处的刺激正是启介所需要的。如果他现在看到启介潮红的脸的话，一定还会狠狠再欺负启介一阵。充血兴奋不已的火热在手里跳动，启介的情绪又高涨了几分，眼看着越发清晰的欲望，他低声向凉介求饶着。

“嗯.....アニキ....求你.....快....”

此刻凉介心头的阴霾散了大半，他知道，启介是真的特别需要他的引导而已，只是用什么方式，他仍在思考着。

“启介。”他喃喃道，知道对方听得见，带着鼻音的回答声证实了他的想法。

他用再温柔不过的声音，向着全世界他唯一珍视的人，慢慢打开了话匣子：

启介 我很想你   
想念你留在身边的时候 被你味道包围的时候  
你的寂寞也好 思念也好  
实际上我 和你抱有同样的想法  
想要握着你的双手 听着你的心跳  
拥你在怀里入眠

“啓介、君のそばにいたいよ。”

短暂的安静过后，传来启介均匀的呼吸声，凉介却不知那头的人带着腼腆的笑意，心里乐开了花。  
“アニキ，你这样让谁受得了啊.....”耳根发红的人迅速清理了床上的犯罪证据，裹好被子，胸膛暖洋洋的，好像窗外再寒冷也与他无关一般。

“你不是有好好射出来么。”  
“别别说出来！....啊.....”

早在凉介告白的途中，启介就已经忍不住释放了所有，虽然脑袋晕乎，但是凉介说的话可是一个字不漏的记在了心里。  
听着启介话语间止不住的愉悦，凉介觉得连手头的报告都变得轻松了许多。两人又厮磨了好一会，直到启介忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“明天要早起吗？”凉介关切问了一句。  
“要啊....”  
“那我挂了，你快睡吧，我可没法喊你起床。”凉介扫了一眼来电显示头像，正是自己趁启介不注意偷拍下的睡颜。  
“アニキ别挂.....”

“启介。”是凉介督促的声线，启介挠头。  
“大哥把免提开着好不好，我这就去睡。”听闻启介的撒娇，凉介笑了笑，默许了。抬手把手机拿得离键盘远一些，看起了报告。

“晚安。”  
“アニキ晚安。”

等十二点凉介终于把手头的事处理完，电话那头传来的小小呼噜声仿佛在提醒他该休息了，他盯着手机沉默了好一会，还是没忍心掐掉。

嘴上说着要挂，真正舍不得挂的还是他自己吧。  
“嗯....アニ....”  
说着梦话还惦记着自己的启介，真是可爱。凑近手机留下一个小声的吻，凉介最终还是挂了，不足电量的屏幕闪着暗红色。

下礼拜，公休啊，是时候把自己的假期用掉了吧。翻着日历的凉介真的很感谢排值班的医生能把自己的圣诞给空出来，好让他进行下一个空投礼物计划。


End file.
